I Am Easily Amused
by K.E.B.123
Summary: Hmm, how do I describe this. Warm-ups? Exercises? See for yourself :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I think it's official. I have no life. haha, well at least for now I don't**

**Well, I got the idea from someone else, and I got the rules off of their story (I hope that's alright FutureTVwriter), I hope they don't kill me (please dont :[)**

**Let's see how I do when I'm on a time limit.**

**The Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Make sure to include the song name/artist**

FYI: All of these are Elliot/Olivia. If I do more, not all of them will be E/O.

* * *

_1. Falls Apart - Thousand Foot Krutch_

He couldn't wait until she came back. It seemed like ever since she had left for her undercover operation in Oregon, everything was going horrible. His new partner, well the one that HAD replaced her for a while, Dani Beck, was a total bitch, who thought she could do whatever she wanted. She never cared for the victims as much as Olivia had.

It had been two months since she had left, and it was driving him crazy. Dani had quit on him two days ago, so now he was back to be alone, being miserable. He wanted her back, so bad it literally hurt him everytime he saw the empty chair sitting at the desk across from him.

It got to the point where he saw her, felt her, heard her, everywhere. He considered going to Huang, to see if he was becoming crazy, but ruled against it.

So here he was, sitting at his desk, his life shattered, and falling apart, when he heard that all to familiar voice. He looked up, and caught her brown eyes with his blue orbs. "Olivia?" he asked, before pulling her into a hug. He cried, not carrying how weak it made him seem. He had Olivia back, and he knew that his life would mend itself together with her help.

* * *

_2. Beautiful Ending - BarlowGirl_

"Yes!" Olivia said, jumping into her, now, fiance's, Elliot Stabler, arms. He kissed her, as she cried, happy that the two had finally been able to get their lives together.

Olivia snuggled into his chest, wondering how their future would be. She didn't care about the yelling she would recieve from IAB or 1PP, all she cared about, was finally being able to call Elliot hers. It had taken years for Elliot to divorce Kathy, and now that she had him, she knew she was going to keep him.

She wanted to be in his arms when she went to bed, and still wrapped in them when she woke up, every morning. Nothing else seemed to matter. All she needed, was him, and she felt as if she was on top of the world.

After everything she had been through, all the hell, and abusive she had recieved from her mother, she was finally happy. She was happy with his family, with him. He was her beautiful ending.

* * *

_3. Monster - Skillet_

I hit the punching bag once more, letting out another groan. I was angry, after that interrogation, and I needed to let out some steam.

"Elliot, are you okay?" Olivia asked, walking into the gym.

I didn't answer, knowing I would yell at her. I just punched the bag once more, hoping she would leave, but damnit my partner was stubborn, and she was determined to get me to talk.

"El, come on, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you bitch" I yelled, snapping at her. She immediate shut her mouth, as did I, instantly regretting what I said. Her face was sad, and I could see her clench her teeth together, trying to keep from crying. Before I could apologize, she ran out of the room, leaving me to drown in my sorrow.

I continued to punch the bag, three times angrier than I had began. I had spent years trying to control my temper, and now I had unleashed it on the only person who had ever been there for me through everything, including my divorce. 'Dammit Elliot', I thought, 'you are a monster'.

* * *

_4. Friend Like That - Hawk Nelson_

I have the most amazing best friend. She is always there to help me, always hears me out, and never judges what I do. It's one of the things that makes us so great as partners.

Olivia has had her tough times, and I know I, Elliot Stabler, am not perfect either, but that's why we work so great together. We help each other. We know each other.

Everyone at work always comments on how well we do, whether it's helping a victim, or interrogating a perp. She has my back, and I have hers, but for some reason, I can't help but feel something more for her. I mean, we've been partners for over 8 years, and she's the one person who I know will help me through anything.

Going through my divorce, she was there. Whenever I felt lonely, and needed a friend, I knew who to call. I'm glad I have a friend like that. She's the only reason I can live at times, and I know it sounds cheesy, but I wouldn't be able to live without her. She keeps me grounded. I love her.

* * *

_5. I Know You Want Me - Pitbull_

Elliot threw Olivia up against the wall, assaulting her body with hot kisses. The two had never felt such a need for anyone before, and it was begining to show. Growing impatient Olivia ripped of Elliot's shirt, letting the buttons fly everywhere, before pulling off her own shirt. He quickly pulled off her pants, before his own.

It was the best sexual experience either of them had ever experienced, and they knew it wouldn't be a one time thing. "Elliot, that was amazing" Olivia said, panting, laying on his chest.

Elliot nodded, before stroking her hair. The two layed naked in her bed, before dozing off to sleep, knowing it was going to be a long day at work, without being able to touch each other, as they had decided to keep their 'activities' at home, and out of work.

That rule, however, was an epic fail. Feeling the need to let off some pent up frustration, Olivia grabbed Elliot by the tie, and dragged him to the cribs. "Liv, what are you doing?" he asked, watching her take off her clothes.

"Come on Elliot" she began, stripping him. "I know you want me."

Elliot nodded. He wanted her, and he was going to take her, then and there.

* * *

**You guys do not know how hard his was for me. I kept getting caught up in the song, singing along, then started to freak out, realizing I only had like one minute left to write something. Haha, but it was fun :)**

**I think I'll do more, maybe as an warm-up. Gotta keep the creativity flowing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow, so I needed to vent out some frustration, so I thought I'd do this again, because I didn't really want to think of a whole story plot. Anyway, I am aware that this has been done before, but it's not like I'm copying someone elses writings, so there's no need to remind me. **

**Anyway, I don't know if these are all going to be E/O, so...on to the story!**

**I do not own the characters or the songs.**

* * *

_1. Just A Dream - Carrie Underwood_

Olivia sat in the room at the back of the church, looking at the picture in her hands. It was the picture that was taken the moment she and Elliot had said "I do" in front of the same church. Her fingers traced the picture, as she let the tears fall. That had been two years ago.

She heard someone knock on the door. Opening it, she saw Cragen, whos heart broke seeing his 'little girl' like this. He told her it was time to go, and she left, quietly.

She stood next to Maureen and Kathleen, as the twins stood in front of her, each and everyone crying their eyes out. Time seemed to stand still for her. She hardly noticed when the service was over. It all felt like a dream, and that soon she would wake up, in Elliot's arms, where she belonged. She wouldn't be standing at his gravesite, watching his coffin being lowered into the ground. She prayed, hoping that this was not real, but seeing everyone around her, griefing, she realized it was her reality.

* * *

_2. Thriller - Michael Jackson_

"You gotta be kiddin' me man" Fin said, staring at his co-workers.

The detectives, along with Cragen, Casey, and Alex, had been invited to a Halloween costume party, hosted by Judge Donnelly. Alex, figuring she would be able to have some fun with getting everyone's costume, went crazy. She had found everyone's costume, and when she showed them to everyone, they were, well, shocked.

"I am not wearing this" Fin complained, holding up the wig.

"Put it on" Alex commanded, fixing her own wig. She was going as a 1920s flapper, while Casey had decided to ditch the matching costume Alex had choosen for her, and came out of the cribs, dressed like a typical 'nerd'.

"Listen to her" Casey said, fixing her big rimmed glasses.

Cragen shook his head, laughing at everyone he saw. He quickly went into his office and changed. When he came out, he saw everyone, dressed and ready. "Where are Elliot and Olivia?"

"Probably trying to get out of it" Munch said, fixing his suit, because he refused to go as a homeless man, again.

"They better not. They're costumes were the hardest to find." Alex complained.

Just then,the two walked into the bullpen, in full costume, earning a laugh from everyone.

"This is not funny" Elliot said, folding his arms across his chest. Alex shrugged.

"Okay, we're going to be late" she said, before rushing out of the bullpen, and into the elevator. Everyone followed, leaving Olivia and Elliot to complain about their current attire.

"Why do I have to be Robin?"

"Because Batman's sexier!" was all Elliot said, as he rushed out of the room, Olivia close behind.

The party was fun, as Alex made sure everyone was dancing, including Cragen. Suddenly, the DJ played the famous Michael Jackson Thriller song. As if rehearsed, the entire gang started doing the dance, laughing, the entire time.

When they were done, Olivia looked at Alex, who only shrugged once more. It was safe to say that this was the best Halloween any of them had had.

(thank God for 5 min. songs haha)

* * *

_3. If We Meet Again - Timberland ft. Katy Perry_

Elliot looked around the bar, his buddy Peter, had forced him to go to. He saw girls all around, dancing, and drinking at the bar, but none of them really caught his interest. He sighed, but quickly stood up, when he noticed someone at the bar.

Her brown wavy hair, flowing around her face, caught his attention. He quickly walked up to her, and took a seat in the stool next to her. "Hi" was all he said, as he stared at her marvelous body.

She turned, and he watched her long legs cross themselves. "Hi" she returned with a smile.

A few beers and hours of talking later, the two went home, thinking of the new person they had met at the bar. Elliot knew he wouldn't be able to forget her, and he was determined to find her, after learning she had just moved to Manhattan.

The next day he came to work, eager to use the precinct's database to look her up. Before he could start his computer, his captain called him into his office. "Elliot Stabler" he began, once he had joined him in the office. "Meet your new partner."

Elliot stared at the woman in front of him, and smiled. He hadn't found her, she found him. "I'm Elliot."

"Olivia Benson" she said, shaking his hand.

_4. The Boys Are Back - HSM3_

Fin slapped his friend, and co-worker, Elliot Stabler's back. The two had been friends since high school, and now they worked together as two of New York's finest.

Elliot's current partner, Olivia Benson, had been forced to take a few days off, due to illness, so Cragen had paired the guys together, hoping they would be able to take down a serial rapist.

Elliot laughed. Sure, he and Fin had had disputs and problems, but the were friends, and he knew that he would be able to kick serious but with Fin at his side.

"Just like old times huh?" Fin asked, walking out of the bullpen, Elliot at his side.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, old times."

The two walked into the elevator, reminising on old times in high school. When Elliot had gotten Kathy pregnant, Fin was there to help him through it. When Fin had gotten in trouble with the school, and was having problems with his son, Elliot helped him through it.

The two got in their assigned squad car, and headed downtown, ready to take down another rapist.

* * *

_5. Stop and Erase - Selena Gomez and The Scene_

Olivia walked into the bullpen, after another horrible day. The last thing she wanted to see, was her partner, Elliot Stabler, standing in front of her, with that same stupid grin on his face.

"Not today" was all she said, as she plopped herself in the chair.

No sooner had she sat down, did Elliot come over to her. He knew what she was angry about. Her date with Porter had been a total disaster. He knew it would end horribly, and he tried to tell her to dump him, but being as stubborn as she was, she didn't listen to him.

She looked up, rolling her eyes when she saw his smug smile. "How'd it go?" he asked, letting himself chuckle.

Olivia sighed. It was times like this she wished she could slap that stupid grin off his face. Before she could answer, Cragen walked out of his office, telling them they had a new victim. Olivia got up, and headed to the elevator, Elliot right behind. He wasn't going to give up until he got a response from her, and Olivia hated him for it.

* * *

_6. Beep - PCD_

Olivia knew she was pretty, after all, there had been tons of guys who reminded her everyday, but she hated each and every one of them. She was never one who would flaunt what she had, she was just, unfortunate enough to have guys, who barley knew her, insult her with rude remarks about her body.

But I suppose that was typical for high school boys. It seemed like no matter how many times she had tried to look as "un sexy" as possible, she would cause every teenage boy's head to turn.

By senior year, she was tired of boys only asking her out, because of her curves. She thought they were all perverts, and she respected herself too much to go out with someone who was going to jump her the minute they got into her pants.

She couldn't wait to get away from it all, to find someone who wouldn't just want her for her body. Someone who would understand everything she went through, and listen to what she had to say.

* * *

_7. Take Me - Hawk Nelson_

Elliot sat on his bed, looking out the window of his apartment. He had never had a close relationship with his father, hell, he had never had a relationship with his father, but that didn't stop him from feeling pain when he learned that he had died.

He knew that his father was a good man, but somehow with him always at work, and never having time for his family, Elliot was never able to see that good side.

He had always wished he could have had a great bond with his dad, and now that he was gone, he knew he would never be able to. He wanted to make his father proud.

Looking at the picture of his father and him when he was younger, he knew that he could still make him proud.

* * *

_8. Telephone - Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce_

Olivia sat across from Alex, and sighed. She had dragged her to a small club, to forget her partner, and the man that had starred in each and every one of her fantasies, Elliot Stabler.

"Drink up" Alex yelled over the music, forcing Olivia to have another shot of vodka. Olivia choked on the liquid. She had never liked hard liquor, especially after growing up with her mother being an alcoholic, but right now she needed to let loose.

After a few more shots, Alex dragged her to the dance floor, hoping she would be able to find someone else, or at least forget Elliot for the time being. Olivia noticed her phone ringing. She quickly grabbed it, noticing his name on the caller id.

Half of her wanted to answer it, yet the other half screamed at her to ignore him. He had led her on, and now she was paying for it. She decided to ignore it.

She was having fun, for once, dancing with Alex and few men. She knew he had continued to call, but she figured she'd just listen to him complain in the morning. Right now, she was busy letting loose, and living life as a single woman.

Sooner or later, she thought, he'd take the hint, and stop calling her. When she was done dancing, she made her way back to the table, only to see 8 missed calls from him. She shrugged, as she put the phone back in her purse, ordering another drink.

* * *

_9. Teenagers - My Chemical Romance_

I love my kids, don't get me wrong, it's just some days, I feel like they're going to be the death of me. I mean, Maureen is hardly ever home, Kathleen is, well between the alcohol and the additude, is kind of a jerk to people. The twins, aren't as bad, but they aren't perfect either. Dickie is always getting into fights, and Lizzie is just, well, she can be a little anti-social at times.

I know they get angry at me for working all hours. I'm never here when they go to sleep, and I'm gone when they wake up, but I can't help it, it's my job. I sometimes wonder when one of them is going to crack.

To be honest, they scare me at times. Imagine that, a grown man, afraid of his own teenage kids. But I have a perfectly legit reason to be. Like I said, I'm never home, so I don't know half of the stuff they're into, and in my work, I see teenagers doing some pretty horrendous things. The thought that one of my kids could do something like this, it well, it scares the shit out of me.

* * *

_10. She's In Love - The Little Mermaid Original Broadway Cast_

"What?" Melinda asked Alex, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Do you think Liv is keeping something from us?" Alex repeated.

Both Melinda and Casey shrugged, as Alex sighed. The three were seated at a local cafe, waiting for Olivia to show up, so they could have their "girls night out".

After waiting for another five minutes, Olivia showed up, out of breath, having just run from her apartment. "Sorry I'm late, I, uh, I got caught up with something."

Alex smiled, broadly, as Casey raised her eyebrow. "Who is he?" Casey asked bluntly.

Olivia looked at the three and laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Just then, her phone began to ring.

She quickly answered it, trying to avoid the looks her friends were giving her. "Benson, yeah, I can't talk right now. I'll see you later." She hung up, and was met with the squeals of her friends, who saw her blush.

"Come on, spill, who is he" Alex said, pulling her down to the chair next to her.

Olivia sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be able to avoid the question. "Fine," she said, fixing her jacket. "I'm dating-"

(gahh song ran out lol)

* * *

**Wow...is all I can say.**

**I think Im going to stop listening to music for right now, plus my fingers hurt from typing so fast. :/**


End file.
